


Helping Harry

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Minerva helps Harry





	Helping Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I thought of

"Just one Severus."

"That's Professor Snape to you Professor Potter."

"Professor Snape then?"

"No." Severus said, shutting the door in Harry's face.

"Did he say yes?" Hermione asked.

"Does my face look like he said yes?"

 Before Hermione could answer, McGonagall appeared behind them. "Potter, a word."

In the circular office Harry looked at the sleeping Albus before looking at McGonagall.

Summoning something with her wand, Minerva made it float to Harry who took it with a questioning look.

"Severus follows traditions like Hermione does rules." Minerva smirked.

Opening his door, Severus saw Harry there, mistletoe in hand.

"Well?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
